


Джонатан и "Густоквашино"

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Граф болел, поэтому за своим любимым напитком предпочёл отправиться не сам, а послать за ним своего любимого зятя... который, конечно, не мог удержаться от общения с Дракулой посредством телефона.
Kudos: 4





	Джонатан и "Густоквашино"

**Джонатан:** Хэй, Драк, я на месте! :)

**Дракула:** Тебя ещё не съели там?

**Джонатан:** Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто осмелится напасть на зятя самого графа Дракулы... ****

**Дракула:** Поверь, есть и такие идиоты... Апчхи!

**Джонатан:** Будьте здоровы!

**Дракула:** И тебе не хворать.

**Дракула:** Ну что, дошёл до "Малютки Клоппика"?

**Джонатан:** Да... Здесь так интересно!

**Дракула:** Не сомневаюсь...

**Джонатан:** Хэй, Драк, я нашёл ваши закуски!

**Дракула:** Прекрасно! Ну?

**Джонатан:** Тут "Замок в деревне", "Трансильванский скачок", "Группа крови х и д"...

**Дракула:** "Густоквашино" есть?

**Джонатан:** Сейчас посмотрим...

**Джонатан:** Нашёл!

**Джонатан:** А почему оно на отдельной полке?

**Дракула:** Потому что наше, румынское... Не то что эти европейские подделки вроде "Группы крови". ****

**Джонатан:** Я возьму сразу несколько, окей?

**Дракула:** Окей.

**Дракула:** И по пути в ваптеку загляни — нам с Денисычем купи что-нибудь от вампирьей простуды. ****

**Джонатан:** Хорошо!


End file.
